


The Party

by Octaven_100



Series: Desperate [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven_100/pseuds/Octaven_100
Summary: It's not all fun and games at a Birthday party





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think that the younger Octavia fic was better so I thought I’d do another one of that, let me know what you think.

“Bellllllllllllllllllllll I don’t want to go” Octavia whines kicking the back of Bellamy’s carseat.

“O, stop that, you need to go. It will be fun” Bellamy says starting to lose his patiences with the girl. Octavia had been in a bad mood all morning because Bellamy was making her go to a girl in her class, Harper’s, birthday party. 

Bellamy had been looking after his sister for around two years now and was pretty good now at reading the eleven year old but Bellamy couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to go.

“No it won’t” Octavia huffs shifting in her seat.

“Then tell me, tell me why you don’t want to go and if it’s a good enough reason I’ll turn the car around and we’ll go home” Bellamy reasons.

Octavia takes a deep breath as if she is going to say what it is but then doesn’t.

“I just don’t wanna” Octavia says finally.

“Not good enough” Bellamy says assuming the only reason Octavia didn’t want to go was because she had a falling out with a class member and hadn’t told Bellamy about it yet.

Octavia sighs and sits back in her seat. She did have a reason not to go. A few day ago at school Octavia had wet herself. It had been an accident, she often got distracted in what she was doing and that’s exactly what happened. The urge has snuck up on the young girl and suddenly it was too late.

It had happened to Octavia a few times but never at school and never when Octavia couldn’t deal with it herself. 

Only her best friends Clarke and Raven had seen but their where rumours when Octavia was rushed out of class and now she didn’t want to go to the party and see her class. 

Bellamy didn’t know any of this as Clarke’s Mom, Abby, had collected Octavia that day and Octavia had begged Abby not to tell Bellamy, he didn’t need to know about this. Abby, just wanting Octavia to be happy, had obliged as the young girl was so upset.

“We’re here” Bellamy sings 

“Great…” Octavia sighs grabbing Harper’s present off the carseat and undoing her seatbelt.

Bellamy walks Octavia to the door. Harper’s Mom answers greets them. Bellamy promises to pick up Octavia at six, a whole five hours from now, and turns to leave. Octavia is ushered outside to where the party is happening. Kids run round everywhere shouting and screaming. Octavia places her gift down and sulks over to a picnic table. Once sat down she scans the crowed of kids for Raven or Clarke. 

After looking around a few minutes of looking Octavia spots the pair. Raven spots her too and drags Clarke over to Octavia’s bench.

“Hey O” Raven smiles 

“Hey guys” Octavia replies quietly 

“You ok?” Clarke asks 

“Fine” Octavia says 

“Ok good… well everyone is about to play capture the flag if you want to join” Clarke smiles

“Yeah, come play O” Raven says holding her hand out.

Octavia nods grabbing Raven hands, lacing their finger together. Harper’s dad splits the party into two groups, Clarke, Raven and Octavia are all on the same team. It’s a good thing because Clarke is super competitive and neither of the girls wanted to go up against her.

The game has been going on for awhile Octavia, Raven and Clarke were given the job of defending the flag.

“Give it up guys” Murphy a boy in their class and a member of the opposite teams sneers

“Never” Raven shouts back in return

“Octavia are you sure you can do this?” Murphy questions 

“What?” Octavia questions confused 

“Not too much of a baby?” Murphy says

“Leave her alone Murphy” Raven shouts 

“What, everyone knows she wet herself the other day, like a baby” Murphy shouts back.

Octavia feels as if the wind had been knocked out of her, tears rush to her eyes. Clarke lunges at Murphy and Raven grabs hold of Octavia’s hand again, leading her back to the bench she was sat on earlier.

“Don’t listen to him, no one knows it’s fine” Raven says gently squeezing her hand.

Octavia stares at the floor blinking rapidly.

“I’m fine” Octavia sighs 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah” 

Clarke returns to the pair.

“Murphy’s an asshole ok?” She smirks, always being the most violent one of the group “plus he just got beat up by a girl so you don’t need to worry”

After the incident with Murphy the party gets a lot better. Octavia actually had a good time but as she got more engrossed in the party she starts focusing on other things less, specifically her bladder. 

They’d been running around for ages now and Harper’s Mom keeps bringing out drinks and it’s hot so everyone keeps drinking. Both Raven and Clarke visit the bathroom but Octavia is too lost in what she’s doing and hasn’t noticed her steadily filling bladder.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia are in the middle of making friendship bracelets and Octavia is just about to ask Clarke or Raven to show her where the bathroom is but that’s when she spots Bellamy. 

It must be six already. 

They only live twenty minutes away from Harper’s so Octavia just assumes she can just wait until she gets home even though she does need to go quite badly at this point.

Bellamy wears a satisfied smirk at Octavia’s happy smile.

“O, come on we’re going and Raven your coming with us, your Mom said it’s ok for you to stay at ours”.

The girls smile and hug Clarke goodbye and get their things.

“Have a good time O?” Bellamy smirks 

“Shut up” She pouts getting into the car, Raven following her.

But of course today is the day that there is traffic and not just a little traffic but bumper to bumper to traffic. Octavia squirms in her seat, this was not good.

“Octavia are you ok?” Raven whisper. Octavia whips her head around and for the second time today tears spring to her eyes. Octavia shakes her head hard.

“No” she whispers back “not really’

Raven was pretty sure she knew what was wrong, Octavia was making the same movements as the other day at school and Raven had noticed Octavia hadn’t gone to the bathroom at the party. Not knowing what to do she laces their fingers together again hoping to reassure her.

Bellamy had noticed that the back of the car had fallen silent.

“You guys ok?” Bellamy asks

“Fine” Octavia whispers 

“O?” Bellamy says 

“I… I … I need to pee … like now”

“Oh… erm can you wait?”

“Yeah…” Octavia trails off but she couldn’t hold it and she bet that Bellamy knew that too.

Raven squeezes Octavia’s hand.

The haven’t moved for around twenty minutes and Octavia was reaching her limit. She’s leaked serval times now.

“Octavia, don’t hurt yourself trying to hold it” Bellamy says gently “seats clean”.

Octavia sighs tears finally spilling over just as Octavia’s bladder spills over. Her urine spilling on to the car floor. Raven still hasn’t let go of her hand even though Octavia was gross and wet.

“Octavia its fine don’t worry” Bellamy say gently again but it doesn’t stop Octavia from crying. 

They ride in silence for the rest of their journey, the traffic clears no more than five minutes after Octavia’s ‘incident’ and their home quickly. 

Octavia runs inside and to the shower while Bellamy gets a towel for the car seat and sends Raven inside to relax. Once Bellamy is done he heads inside, Octavia’s still in the shower.

“Raven… erm thanks for you know handling that so well” Bellamy says

“Yeah no problem, it wasn’t the first time” Raven says gently 

“What?!” Bellamy exclaims 

“Oh I thought you knew” Raven says shyly 

Raven then explains the incident at school and how she thinks its happened before.

Once Octavia is out the shower the three of them have a quick and quiet dinner. The girls are about to head up to bed when Bellamy calls Octavia back.

“O we need to talk”

“Ok...”

“So Raven told me, don’t be mad she thought I knew, look I just want you to know you don’t need to embarrassed of that stuff around me” Bellamy says gently 

“I...”

“Seriously don’t worry there’s stuff we can do about it, but for now don’t worry Ok!”

“Ok” Octavia says 

“I love you”

“Love you too bell” Octavia says gently hugging him “Night”

“Good night” 

In Octavia’s room, Raven is worried about what Octavia will say when she finds out she told Bellamy.

“Hey” Octavia says as she comes in

“Do you hate me?” Raven asks

“No I thought you’d hate me” 

“Oh” Raven says “I don’t, it was an accident plus is doesn’t matter”

“Ok thanks Raven” 

“No problem”

And the pair get into bed cuddled together. Both of them feeling reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> My endings are so crappy sorry. Let me know what you thought and if there is anything you'd like to see.


End file.
